Maurizio Merluzzo
Maurizio Merluzzo '(Prato, 3 settembre 1986) è un doppiatore e youtuber italiano. Biografia Attivo nel doppiaggio di numerosi anime e videogiochi, Merluzzo è noto al pubblico principalmente per essere la voce italiana del personaggio di Sai nell'anime Naruto: Shippuden, di Andre Harris nella sitcom statunitense Victorious, e di Zamasu nell'anime Dragon Ball Super. Appassionato di bodybuilding, Maurizio Merluzzo gestisce due canali Youtube: "Maurizio Merluzzo", con più di 600.000 iscritti, e "Cotto & Frullato", con più di 210.000 iscritti. Doppiaggio Film * Zachary Levi in Shazam * Garrett Hedlund in ''Billy Lynn - Un giorno da eroe * Ryan Kwanten in 'L'errore perfetto' * Danny Queen in Go Go Tales * Mike Yager in Denti * William Leed Scott in American Sunshine * Alexander Ludwig in Go with me * Nico Tortorella in luogo delle ombre Il luogo delle ombre * Chris Waller in Fright Night 2 - Sangue fresco * Xavier Samuel in Drift - Cavalca l'onda * Chad Lindberg in Oltre i binari * James Bloor in Leatherface * Wyatt Russell in Shimmer Lake * Rajesh Shringarpore in Code Name: Geronimo * Andrew Shim in This Is England * Vincent Gallo in 2 giorni a New York * Clovis Cornillac in Un po', tanto, ciecamente * Aaron Barcelo in Sheer - I sogni finiscono all'alba * Raúl Peña in Chaotic Ana * Maxi Iglesias in Paranormal Xperience 3D * Stéphane Rideau in Una diga sul Pacifico * Pio Marmaï in Ritorno in Borgogna * Jaime Olías in Ghost Academy * Nikos Gelia in Pazza idea (Xenia) * David Schütter in We Are Young. We Are Strong. * Kevin Janssens in Le Ardenne - Oltre i confini dell'amore * Mohammed Yousry in Omicidio al Cairo * Ervin Nagy in Corpo e anima * Takuya Kimura in Space Battleship Yamato * Nathan Keyes in La festa (peggiore) dell'anno * Benjamin Ayres in 12 volte Natale * Jason Parsons in DISconnected - La vita in un click * Nolan Gerard Funk in Spectacular! * Max Carver in Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Serie TV * Travis Fimmel in Vikings * Michael Dorman in Patriot * Greyston Holt in Bitten * Gabriel Luna in Matador * Kevin G. Schmidt in National Museum - Scuola di avventura * Jake Lacy in I'm Dying Up Here - Chi è di scena * Jared Kusnitz in Underemployed - Generazione in saldo * Austin Butler in iCarly * Leon Thomas III in Victorious * Robbie Amell in True Jackson * Bryson Gilreath in My Life as Liz * Daniel Ewing in Power Rangers: RPM * Andrew Gray in Power Rangers Megaforce * Laurence Fox in Lewis * Luke Ford in Le sorelle McLeod * Morgan O'Neil in Sea Patrol * Matthew Currie Holmes in Edgemont * Claude Le Saché in L'ispettore Morse * Antonio Velázquez in Tierra de Lobos - L'amore e il coraggio * Louis Talpe in Mega Mindy * Alexander Sano in Undercover * Kim Soo-hyun in Dream High * Jonathan Scott in Fratelli in affari * Tobias Dürr in Tempesta d'amore * Benjamin Alfonso in Cata e i misteri della sfera * Iago Garcia in Una vita Film d'animazione * Summer Wars (Riichi Jinnouchi) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (Renji Abarai) * Top Cat - Il film (Top Cat) * Top Cat e i gatti combinaguai (Top Cat) * Eureka Seven - Il film (Holland Novak) * Naruto - La via del ninja (Sai) * Resident Evil: Vendetta (Chris Redfield) Videogiochi * Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog * Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat X * James in The Last of Us *Rehgar Earthfury in World of Warcraft/''Heroes of the Storm'' *Mortiferous in World of Warcraft *Demon Hunter in Diablo 3 *Reggie in Far Cry 4 *Ezreal in League of Legends *Jacob Frye in Assassin's Creed Syndicate *Daniel Cross in Assassin's Creed III *Jack Cooper in Titanfall 2 *Griff in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Jäger in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege *Helis in Horizon Zero Dawn *Tennessee Kid Cooper in Sly Cooper: Thieves in time *Anarky in Batman: Arkham Origins *Steve Cortez in Mass Effect 3 *Harris Brecken in Dying Light *Gran Sacerdote Thekal in Hearthstone Serie animate * Paul in Pokemon * Oga Tatsumi in Beelzebub * Sai in Naruto: Shippuden * Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * William in Code Lyoko * William in Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Akatsuki Kain in Vampire Knight * Akatsuki Kain in Vampire Knight Guilty * Katsuo Mizuno in The Prince of Tennis * Akatsuki Izumo in Aria the Animation * Tatsuya Mizuno in Whistle! * Curio in Romeo x Juliet * Marcel in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Abengane in Hunter x Hunter * Lambo (adulto) in Reborn! * Renji Abarai in Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Renji Abarai in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion * Riichi Jinnouchi in Summer Wars * Dash in The Twisted Whiskers Show * Jason James/Z-Strap in Zevo-3 * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler in Wolverine and the X-Men * Naomi Minamoto in Capeta * Hajime Kakei in Special A * Klaus Warwick in Code Geass: Akito the Exiled * Lord Boros in One Punch Man * Coby (adult) in One Piece * Hamelin in MÄR * Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super * Buddy in Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy * Archer in Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works * Cancer Manigoldo in Saint_Seiya:_The_Lost_Canvas * Pip Bernadotte in Hellsing Ultimate